Fan:Minions in Digimon Mighty Squadron 03
Here's the list of Digimon minions from Digimon Mighty Squadron 03. They are created by Wisemon, as well as Tactimon. To make a Digimon grow, Tactimon will cross his staff with Lilithmon's wand & both items will emit energy that enlarges the Digimon. Parasimon Wisemon makes this Digimon & it catches Maggie's flu. He is destroyed by ThunderOmnimon. Myotismon Myotismon hatches out of an egg that was place along with Karatenmon eggs that SkullSatamon brought along with him. He is sent after Shurimon in an attempt to claim the Temple of Power, but his attack only makes Shurimon angry & Myotismon is beaten by Musyamon, Shurimon's Samurai form, before he is destroyed by "NinjaOmnimon + Aquilamon". Ekakimon Ekakimon is pulled out of Maggie's nightmare where he represents her mother's fiancee. Then in the real world, he drains the color out of the DigiDestined, their Digimon, & Shurimon. Maggie destroy his palette & the colors return. He is destroyed by "NinjaOmnimon + Aquilamon". Lightmon Lilithmon makes this Digimon out of an oriental latern that belongs to Nicky's parent's friend. He is destroyed by NinjaOmnimon. Arukemimon SkullSatamon plans to turn the DigiNinjas into Digimon, but since he has Tactimon's staff pointed the wrong way, its energy turns Mr. Wada, a teacher that switches places with Cody, into a Digimon instead. Arukemimon turns all the DigiDestined except Cody into containers of liquid. Cody has to turn the DigiDestined back to normal before destroying Arukemimon because they will stay that way if he doesn't. When Arukemimon is finished by Apemon, he turns back to Mr. Wada. The Digimon is later resurrected, most likely without Mr. Wada, as an audience member in the Machine Arena & makes several other cameos. Footmon When Wisemon is making a radioactive potion, the chemical accidentally covers a soccer ball & Footmon, a football-based monster, is created. Footmon susbequently turns SkullSatamon, Cody's friend Noah, his uncle Fox, Brick & Stick, & his DigiDestined teammates into soccer balls. Using baskets that Kokuwamon had created, Shurimon & Cody are able to 'reprogram' the explosive soccer balls that trigger Footmon's attack to turn his victims back to normal & destroy the Digimon with NinjaOmnimon. Asuramon Asuramon is created by Tactimon & Lilithmon from the evil seeds of the various Digimon that Wisemon had created. Using his powers, he is able to 'enchant' the DigiDestined with various rap songs, causing them to feel nothing but hate & frustration with each other. Fortunately, Zoe is not affected by his initial attack as she is away visiting her grandmother, later being granted an immunity to even a direct attack from Asuramon due to the love centered in a necklace her grandmother had given her. Using the love in the necklace, Kokuwamon is able to develop a machine that will purge the DigiDestined of the rest of their hate, Zoe managing to resist an attack from the Asuramon on her own by remembering her grandmother's encouragement. Asuramon is finally destroyed by a mass assault from all six Ninja Digimon & UltimateBrachiomon. Namerumon Namerumon, known by humans as the "Face Stealer", is a Digimon who was imprisoned in an urn long ago. He is freed by Lilithmon & steals the faces of many people, including two of the DigiDestined (Liam & Zoe). However, the remaining four DigiDestined find masks used by his original imprisoners that repel/harm him & prevent their faces from beind stolen. This allow them to free the captured faces after a severe enough beating is given to Namerumon. However, he is enlarged into a giant to finish the job Lilithmon freed him for. But he ends up defeated by "NinjaOmnimon + Aquilamon + UltimateBrachiomon". LadyMeramon SkullSatamon equips LadyMeramon with a love potion & causes her to be in love with him. She plays a wicked cupid & even makes havoc in Lilithmon & Tactimon's palace. She is destroyed by "NinjaOmnimon + Aquilamon". Persiamon Mia is turned into a Digimon by Lilithmon & it's destroyed by "NinjaOmnimon + Aquilamon" & Mia is returned to normal. Cyberdramon Created by Tactimon, Cyberdramon blasts at the DigiDestined with his lance & is a distraction as Maggie is kidnapped by MadLeomon. Argomon Wisemon's Argomon uses his eye-like decals to zap the DigiDestined. He emits thought waves. It is destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Taximon Tactimon uses Wisemon's vehicular transformer apparatus on the cab that Brick, Stick, & Maggie are riding in, transforming it into Taximon. He is destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Garbagemon Wisemon's Digimon is sent to capture Mia but she is able to get free by kicking him in the can. Garbagemon can project exploding energy blobs at his enemies. He has a bazooka that can blow out smoke. He was destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Another Garbagemon sent by Mermaimon ambushes AJ & Shizen, the boy of nature itself, blowing a fierce wind on him. AJ & Konramon fight the Digimon. Shizen is able to stop the attack, angry at the fact that anyone will try to trash the forest. Later, Garbagemon returns to the woods with Boogeymon & MetalPiranimon, in an attempt to capture the boy for Mermaimon's own plans. Shizen is ensnared in a net, & AJ takes on the bad guys. Soon the others join the battle. The Digimon traps them inside big garbage cans, which neither the DigiDestined of their Digimon initially can't break free of. Then, when it looks like Garbagemon is about to finish off the DigiDestined, Shizen brings down lightning from the sky which strikes & temporarily paralyzes Garbagemon. Unfortunately, that move greatly weakens Shizen, & his life force begins to slip away. The DigiDestined & their Digimon free themselves from the trash cans & take Garbagemon down with the Turbine DigiLaser & grows giant. AJ sees Shizen & realizes that he needs to help him. He volunteers to stay behind while asking the others to take the Digimon on by themselves. The other four DigiDestined destroy Garbagemon with the Rescue Digimon with the Artillery Power. Devitamamon Wisemon's Digimon Devitamamon is shrunk & ingested by Alex, forcing him to eat to no end. He escapes Alex's mouth when he resists eating more & is destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Brickmon In an attempt to return Mia back to the side of evil, a blast from Lilithmon's staff misses its mark, accidentally animating a brick wall near a housing project the DigiDestined are volunteering with. This Digimon has the ability to transform people into bricks. Alex, Liam, Zoe, & Cody are all transformed in this manner. Mia returns to the Command Center with them, hoping to reverse the process. She discovers that accelerated erosion will cause the bricks to be worn down, subsequently freeing the DigiDestined. Meanwhile, Nicky uses MagnaGarurumon into battle with Brickmon, ultimately destroying him. This gives Mia time to revert the other DigiDestined to normal. Gokuwmon Mia's chimp is transformed into Gokuwmon by Tactimon. Gokuwmon's scratches will reflect his face on the DigiDestined's chests. Returned to normal with an antidote missile from MagnaGarurumon. Raremon Barbamon creates this Digimon that drains energy & takes the powers of Shurimon & the DigiDestined. Raremon is destroyed by "NinjaOmnimon + Aquilamon", but much to the DigiDestined's surprise, Raremon survives the blow as he arises from the flames & continues the assault on the DigiDestined. At one point, he is able to keep the DigiDestined from attacking him, since Barbamon had established a connection between Raremon & Shurimon, so that each blow against Raremon will injure Shurimon. Raremon also uses many different forms to take on the DigiDestined. As ShuriRaremon, he can keep the DigiDestined at bay, preventing them from being able to attack, due to the energy link. His final form, "Raremon + Ninja Digimon", doesn't last long, & it can be speculated that this form weakens the link he has with Shurimon, as the DigiDestined are able to attack him without harming Shurimon. He is ultimately destroyed by Shurimon's energy ball. ShuriRaremon The DigiXrossed form of Raremon & Shurimon's powers. Raremon Ninja Mode The DigiXrossed form of Raremon & the powers of the Ninja Digimon. Sanzomon She is an old ally of Barbamon's who ambushes Mia & Zoe in front of Zoe's house, making them dance uncontrollably with her singing. She has the DigiDestined exhausted dancing & she nearly succeeds in having Alex give her his digivice. She is destroyed by ShogunOmnimon after surviving one of Shurimon's energy disk's & a barrage from "ShogunOmnimon + Aquilamon". Tengumon Barbamon's field general who leads five Digimon into battle. He is said to be currently conquering a Dark Dimension star. He is destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Sagomon Among Digimon with Tengumon, he is one of the five Digimon selected from Barbamon's Digimon conference. He disappears once ShogunOmnimon destroys Tengumon. Mummymon Mummymon is among many of the Digimon at Barbamon's Digimon Conference. JungleMojyamon JungleMojyamon is among many of the Digimon at Barbamon's Digimon Conference. WaruMonzaemon WaruMonzaemon is among many of the Digimon at Barbamon's Digimon Conference. ShadowWereGarurumon ShadowWereGarurumon is among many of the Digimon at Barbamon's Digimon Conference. Ganemon Nicky has a regenerator device that turns him from a child back to his original age, but it is damaged & the Ninja DigiMemories are destroyed. Tactimon makes Ganemon out of the device. He wields a suitcase that acts like a vacuum that takes the Aqua Warriors' weapons from them, & then he proceeds to use them on the Aqua Warriors. He is destroyed by the Aqua Warriors in their Bio-Xros Hybrid Forms. Ogre Brothers Tactimon sends Ogremon & Fugamon to pour purple liquid into the Tokyo lake to poison the Aqua Warriors. They are both destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Nanimon Lilithmon & Tactimon turn young Brick into this Digimon. He pours polluted water onto the Aqua Warriors when he is big. Nanimon returns back to normal at the young DigiDestined's urging & is turned back to the Digimon by Tactimon & Tactimon. He tells them he won't do what they want so they turn him back to young Brick. Witchmon Tactimon's old friend who is sent to prevent the Aqua Warriors from finding pure water instead of a Digimon made by Wisemon. She is destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Arukenimon Tactimon digivolves a spider from Nicky's garage to ambush Neptunemon & Divermon when they return to the garage after rehydrating. Arukenimon takes Nicky & his phase modulator component for the crystal transformer invention to her lair in a cavern beneath Tokyo, then trap him & the device in webbing. Arukenimon shoots webbing from her hand at the Aqua Warriors in her lair. She is destroyed by ShogunOmnimon. Dragomon The nemesis of the Aqua Warriors. He is known as the Emperor of the Dark Waters in Aqua World for his evil ways. He is known for having destroyed many dimensions in the Digital World. Dragomon is too powerful for the Aqua Warriors to destroy, & he is the only villain capable of withstanding the ShogunOmnimon's Fire Saber. However, he is eventually defeated by "ShogunOmnimon + Aquilamon".